


In Memoriam

by grimmreaper (willhelmina)



Series: We All Gotta Face Our Demons Sometime (Reaper stories) [7]
Category: Almost Human, Doom (2005)
Genre: Fake Character Death, Reaper Kennex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willhelmina/pseuds/grimmreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Kennex is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

He stands in the back, hood pulled over his face in an attempt to hide his identity. 

It’s a small service, one every cop gets. 

Maldonado stands at the side. No tears. It’s not her first rodeo. It’s one of many that, even John, has attended in the last seven years. He gets where she stands. The tears are dried up but it’s still a notch on your a soul. Finally, he gets Maldonado.

Valerie is next to Dorian, fist clenched tightly in the suit he’s wearing. John’s pretty sure its one of his. The android looks so lost, so sad. His one true friend in the department is now dead and there was nothing he could do to save him.  _Wasn’t supposed to end like this_ , he remembers him saying as John lost consciousness.

Not dead, C24 made sure of that, but close enough to fool them.

They start to lower him, well  _John Kennex_ , into the ground and Valerie sobs. She buries her face into the shoulder of Dorian and the bot has to look away. Richard squeezes her arms but he’s fighting tears as well. They never saw eye to eye but they damn near respected each other. Love-hate would best describe it. It was like Portman all over again.

Rudy stands quietly to the side and John can’t tell whats going through his mind. Calculations probably. If he had been there, could he had saved him? Could any one of them? That’s what they’re all thinking.

The service ends and one by one they file out, with Richard being first, but John doesn’t miss the way he breaks on the way to his car. All that’s left when it’s all said and done is Valerie and Dorian. She wipes at her tear stained face, sniffling before giving Dorian a tight hug, which the bot returns halfheartedly. She wanders away, joining the rest of the crew.

Dorian just stands, staring at the hole his partner now fills and it shatters John’s heart. He knew it would be hard, leaving all them, friendships severed, but this hard. He’d give anything to go down and hug the sadness right out of him but he can’t. He’s got another life to lead and it’s not here. Not anymore.

Sam wheels up next to him, giving his hand a familiar squeeze. “Lets go, John. It’ll only make it harder.”

"You’re right," He answers and she turns around, wheeling back to their black SUV.

John watches her and sighs, turning back to the grave. Dorian’s watching them now, eyes wide and confused. He gives him a smile and a small salute before turning around, following his sister to the van. Sam climbs in, smiling at him before he’s taking his place behind the wheel.

"Where are we going?"

"Lets go east. Maybe Chicago or Minnesota."

"You hate the cold."

"I’m willing to try it."

He shakes his head. “Whatever you say. Don’t complain when you get cold then.”

Sam rolls her eyes. “Just drive.”


End file.
